This invention relates to a tilting system for an outboard drive unit, and more particularly to an improved and advantageous arrangement of inboard and outboard conduits and connectors in a hydraulic tilting system which allows for easy servicing of the conduits and improves their durability, and wherein the outboard conduits will not interfere with other components of the drive unit.
As is well known, a variety of hydraulic systems have been employed for achieving tilt and trim movement of a marine outboard drive unit. These systems typically include a pair of reciprocating hydraulic or fluid motors, which are interposed between the transom of the associated marine vessel and the drive unit for adjusting the tilt and trim of the drive unit in response to extension and contraction of the fluid motors. The fluid motors are powered by a reversible fluid pump that is typically installed within the marine vessel and which circulates hydraulic pressure to and from the fluid motors through inboard conduits connected to the pump and outboard conduits connected to the fluid motors. Connectors are installed on the gimbal housing, which cooperates in supporting the drive unit on the transom of the marine vessel, to connect the inboard and outboard conduits with each other.
One such hydraulic system for an inboard/outboard drive unit has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,315. In this system, the connector between the inboard and outboard conduits is disposed on the upper portion of the gimbal housing. The outboard conduits then extend downward from this connector for connection with the hydraulic piston/cylinder assemblies which extend between gimbal housing and the outboard drive unit. However, with the connector for the inboard and outboard conduits positioned on the upper portion of the gimbal housing above the tilt axis of the outdrive portion, it has been difficult to access the connector with hands, making installation and servicing of the conduits in the gimbal housing somewhat difficult.
Therefore, a system has been proposed in which the conduit connector is installed at the lower end portion of the gimbal housing, and the outboard conduits are arranged so as to extend upward and then downward to form a loop in the gimbal housing. Such a system is provided in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 1-141192. Positioning the connector portion in the lower end portion of the gimbal housing makes it more accessible and also makes installation and servicing of the conduits easier. However, this type of system has a disadvantage in that the looped outboard conduits within the gimbal housing may interfere with other components and may also have reduced durability due to the bending and contact with other components. Such a conduit configuration is also disadvantageous from the standpoint of appearance.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved hydraulic tilting system for an outboard drive unit which provides for easy installation and servicing of the conduits.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved hydraulic tilting system for an outboard drive unit wherein the outboard conduits are arranged to improve their durability and so as not to interfere with other components.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved hydraulic tilting system which is advantageous from the standpoint of appearance and design.